


This is how you remind me (of what I really am).

by eithnee



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision, M/M, Sanremo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithnee/pseuds/eithnee
Summary: Di quella volta in cui due anime affini si incontrarono, e crearono qualcosa di incredibilmente bello.





	This is how you remind me (of what I really am).

Ci conoscevamo, ovviamente. Figli della stessa arte, cresciuti pizzicando le corde di una vecchia chitarra. L’avevo visto in tv nel duemilasette, cantava _Pensa_ sul palco dell’Ariston semibuio, i capelli lunghi che gli coprivano gli occhi. Io scrivevo i miei testi su vecchi fogli di carta, dipingevo con le note la vita che mi scorreva davanti. Ogni estraneo era un microcosmo, ogni sguardo incrociato con un passante era una strofa nuova, diversa. Non sapevo cos’era la musica per Fabrizio, invece. Potevo solo averne uno spaccato quando premevo le cuffiette nelle orecchie e mettevo play a una sua canzone. Da adulti, avevamo imparato a muoverci negli stessi ambienti della musica italiana, attori estranei che si trovano a girare per uno stesso film. 

Fu in quel periodo di incolmabile distanza che imparammo ad annusarci, ci orbitavamo attorno come due stelle sorelle. Come se cercassimo di entrare l’uno nel mondo dell’altro, lentamente e senza far rumore. Non me ne rendevo ancora conto, ma lo cercavo in mezzo alla folla fino a quando non catturavo un ciuffo di capelli, una lingua di sguardo, il filtro di una sigaretta tra le labbra. Era sempre a suo agio, chiacchierava e regalava sorrisi come se fosse la cosa piu’ naturale del mondo. In un attimo, i suoi occhi guizzarono su di me. Distolsi lo sguardo imbarazzato, come quando vieni colto a fissare uno sconosciuto sul tram. Lo guardai avvicinarsi con la coda dell’occhio, farsi spazio tra la gente a grandi falcate.

«Posso rubarti un attimo?»

Parlammo molto nella sua camera d’hotel. Mi descrisse il suo progetto – una canzone insieme – come un padre con occhi traboccanti di orgoglio.Mi parlò delle battaglie che voleva dipingere ad inchiostro, battaglie che vengono in tutte le forme e calibri. Alcune sono fisiche, con bombe e pistole e corpi maciullati che cozzano gli uni contro gli altri; alcune sono emozionali e, a volte, sono nella nostra stessa testa. Questa era la sua gloriosa pretesa: dipingere tutte queste battaglie, le nostre voci come pennellate imbevute di rabbia, di dolore. 

La battaglia interiore del padre di una figlia persa per sempre, che decide di aprire il suo animo al perdono, al posto di chiudere il suo cuore e predicare violenza di rimando. La battaglia di chi ora non ha piu’ un tetto sulla testa, spazzato via da bombe che vogliono portar la pace. Lo vedevo girare per la stanza in preda da un’eccitazione febbrile, il televisore acceso con il suo ronzio azzurro di sottofondo. 

In quel momento lo vidi semplicemente per quello che era: un sopravvissuto. Uno che aveva retto alla vita, che si teneva in piedi su gambe tremolanti, una vecchia faccia scavata dalla sofferenza come roccia smussata dall’acqua. Ma era diverso, aveva occhi diversi. Era pronto a salire su un palco, urlare al mondo guardatemi, ce l’ho fatta, ce la potete fare. Capì che eravamo incredibilmente uguali, io e lui, due gocce di rugiada lasciate dietro dalla notte. 

Mi salutò con un sorriso affabile prima di chiudermi la porta alle spalle. Tornai a casa e sprofondai nel letto, fissai le ombre che dipingevano mosaici antichi sul soffitto fino a quando non mi addormentai. Il giorno dopo ero strano, una mattinata in hangover dopo essermi ubriacato delle sue idee, della sua eccitazione. Ero sospeso e concentrato allo stesso tempo, come un ballerino che piroetta nell’aria. Un’idea istillata in testa, un germoglio cullato nell’ovatta bagnata che cresce, si rafforza, guida i miei passi fino al momento in cui sblocco il telefono per comporre il suo numero. Penso di essere ridicolo, non ho nemmeno resistito fino a pranzo. 

I luoghi sono improvvisati, lo studio di registrazione, il salotto di casa, un bar nel centro. Ci dividiamo tra Milano e Roma, buttiamo giù idee, pensieri. La musica, l’espressione piu’ intima dell’animo di un uomo, era dventata un noi. Una nostra canzone, una figlia in custodia condivisa con una coppia di genitori divorziati. Ogni tanto mi chiamava negli orari piu’ impensabili, diceva che dovevamo cancellare tutto, che aveva una nuova strofa, una nuova melodia. Andrea ci aiutava, il ritornello era un suo figlio lasciato nell’orfanotrofio delle canzoni dimenticate. Meritava il nostro omaggio, meritava di essere cantato e riconosciuto.

In quel periodo scoprì le nostre incredibili somiglianze. Mi innamorai della sua mente, del suo modo di vedere le cose. Parlare con lui mi arricchiva, mi faceva venire voglia di migliorare me stesso, si superarmi come non avevo mai fatto. Col passare del tempo il filo rosso che ci univa andava a ispessirsi, si rafforzava. Eravamo anime affini, catapultate nel caos della vita, che le strane coincidenze avevano fatto incontrare. Stavamo creando qualcosa di incredibilmente bello, e lo stavamo facendo insieme. 

Girava frenetico per la stanza come un insetto prigioniero. Ogni tanto si fermava, fissava un punto imprecisato della parete, gli occhi vitrei di dolore. Poi riprendeva la sua danza frenetica, potevo vedere i suoi pensieri ammassarsi gli uni sopra gli altri nel suo cervello, spingere violenti contro le pareti della calotta cranica. Volevo dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che ce l’avremmo fatta. Volevo afferrarlo per le spalle, metterlo davanti a un enorme specchio, aprirgli gli occhi: guarda, siamo noi. Siamo i sopravvissuti. Siamo quelli che hanno retto alla vita. Volevo ricordargli che eravamo insieme, alla malora il resto.

Invece me ne stavo lì, seduto sul letto, la testa ciondolante tra le spalle incassate. Una sensazione farinosa sul fondo della gola, la mia voce che lotta per uscire. Fabrizio si era fermato, mi guardava con una vecchia faccia stanca, di chi è stato colpito ed è troppo debole per schivare altri colpi. Mi facevano male quegli occhi fissi su di me, svuotati di ogni cosa che avevo imparato a conoscere in quei giorni.

«Abbiamo creato una cosa bellissima, lo sai, vero?»

«Non conta un cazzo, Ermal» mi dice. «Non conta un cazzo la bellezza in questo schifo di mondo, non conta un cazzo se la gente non la vede, non la capisce»

Aveva la voce, gli tremava la mano. Mi guardava con occhi chiusi in una fessura di disprezzo, di rassegnazione. 

Fabrizio era la rabbia, il fuoco che brucia tutto cio’ che trova sul suo cammino. Fabrizio era la collera con cui sputava fuori le parole quando cantava, una tempesta fatta carne e sentimenti. Io mi limitavo a mettermi dietro i suoi passi, camminavo sul sentiero di cenere e polvere che aveva lasciato al suo passaggio, raccoglievo quel che potevo. Ora lo vedevo piegato a se stesso, con la schiena curva sotto il peso della vita.

«Si fissano sulle puttanate» esce le sigarette dalla tasca dei jeans. Mormora a sé stesso, piu’ che a me. «Parlano di plagio e non sanno nulla. Non sanno un cazzo di nulla.»

«Andrà tutto bene.»

La sua bocca si contrae in un ghigno amaro, sputa fuori il fumo.

«Per favore Ermal, va via. Lasciami solo»

So come dovevo sembrare ai suoi occhi. Sapevo che mi guardava, soppesava le mie debolezza, pensava “un’ingenuo, sempliciotto che non riesce a reggersi sulle sue gambe, un micio appena nato”. Era vero, in parte. Credevo ancora nell’accecante potere delle cose belle, la loro capacità di plasmare gli animi e spazzare via la polvere dagli occhi. Pensavo che ci eravamo scelti, insieme. Non poteva esserci niente di piu’ giusto. L’avrebbero capito, il mondo l’avrebbe visto. Ma in quel momento mi sentivo svuotato, grigio, come un pezzo di carne lessa senza piu’ sostanza. 

Non obbiettai. Mi alzai verso la porta con la fierezza di uno stoico. Fabrizio si abbandonò sul letto, sembrava un soldatino di carta gualcito. Aprì la porta, mi voltai verso di lui un’ultima volta. Lo guardai affondare il viso tra le mani, cercando di raschiare via le lacrime. 

La chiamavamo “la stanza degli urlatori” per scherzare. Ci andava per “riscaldarsi”, in realtà era il suo sacro momento per urlare come un pazzo contro muri che non avevano orecchie. 

Era lì in quel momento. Rimaneva così, in un angolo, una sagoma tremolante sullo sfondo di un cortometraggio. Il suo profilo deciso si scagliava contro la luce soffusa di una lampadina mezza rotta, chinava la testa sul clipper, si accendeva una sigaretta. 

Io rimanevo lì, a fissarlo. Seduto a terra con la schiena contro il muro. Ci avro’ lasciato il segno, su quel pezzo di cemento. Respiravo la tensione, l’aria intrisa di sudore, la puzza di tabacco che brucia. Fabrizio fuma e canticchia, biascica strofe che si mescolano tra di loro nella bocca impastata. Non mi guardava nemmeno, ma mi piaceva pensare che la mia presenza fosse come una coperta di Linus per lui. Desideravo fosse davvero così, volevo disperatamente credere che io fossi importante per lui almeno un briciolo di quanto lui era importante per me. 

«Non dovresti»

«Hm?»

«Fumare, intendo»

«Pensa te, 43 anni e ho ancora bisogno della paternale»

Scoppiamo a ridere insieme, sentivo la tensione sbriciolarsi sotto l’ilarità. 

«Sei nervoso?»

«Tu no?»

«Non sono io che sto fumando a catena»

«Touchè.» Tira una profonda boccata, succhia via una grossa porzione di tabacco. 

La ramanzina da padre contrariato. Chi sono io per mettermi in quella posizione? Fabrizio fuma, non vomita nei cessi del retroscena, come me, come una scolaretta prima di un compito in classe. Ho ancora lo stomaco rovesciato, il retrogusto acido sul fondo della gola. 

Si china all’improvviso, molleggiando sulle ginocchia. 

«Non mi sono ancora scusato per l’altro giorno» schiarisce la gola, si gratta la barba. «Ho fatto davvero schifo»

«In effetti, sei stato un po’ stronzo»

Abbassa lo sguardo, sorride tra sé.

«Si, è vero. Ermal, senti, se c’è qualsiasi cosa che posso fare per farmi perdonare…»

«Ora come ora mi piacerebbe davvero un abbraccio.»

Si butto’ su di me, sentivo le sue mani forti spingere via la mia schiena dalla parete, mi portava al suo corpo, al suo calore. Il suo respiro caldo mi solleticava il collo, mi mandava a puttane il cervello. Lo stringevo a me per marchiarlo, imprimevo la forma della mia mano sulla sua schiena. Strofinava il suo naso sulla mia spalla. Avrei potuto addormentarmici. Avrei potuto viverci, così. 

Mi dà una fraterna pacca sulle spalle prima di scostarsi. Arriccio gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso accennato, mi colpisce con un buffetto sulla guancia. 

«Andiamo, dài.»

Aveva fatto il mio nome e non l’avevo capito fino a quando Fabrizio non mi ha abbracciato. Gli applausi ovattati, distanti intere galassie da me, sentivo i coriandoli volarmi in testa come foglie secche. Nel mio cervello solo la sua voce, pulsante come un’ arteria. Mi sussurrava all’orecchio, “ce l’abbiamo fatta, Ermal, ce l’abbiamo fatta”. 

Avevamo stretto centinaia di mani sudate, ogni tanto un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia, a volte un abbraccio. Non c’era il tempo, la voglia di chiamare casa, mio fratello, la mia ragazza. Fabrizio invece era sgusciato via subito dalla calca come una saponetta bagnata. Lo immaginavo mentre si accasciava sulle scale di servizio, si accendeva una sigaretta, cercava in rubrica il numero della moglie. Potevo vederlo mentre sorrideva nel sentire la voce dei figli. 

La notte era straordinariamente breve ma le ore non passavano mai. L’Hotel era un gigante di cemento addormentato nella notte quando vide varcare le nostre facce stanche e sorridenti. 

Fabrizio si tolse la maglietta, lanciò via le scarpe. Cadde sul letto a peso morto, addosso ancora i jeans e la cintura. Guardavo la linea delle scapole, i muscoli che lentamente si rilassavano, linee delicate ma decise come nelle statue greche dei libri di storia. 

Lui stava cadendo nel sonno, io cercavo le mie chiavi.

«Merda»

«Hm?»

«Non trovo le chiavi. Mi tocca tornare alla reception»

«Non dire stronzate» grugnì, si rigirò nel letto. «Dormi qui stanotte»

Acconsentì. Non avevo la forza di controbattere. Spensi la luce mentre sbottonavo la giacca, la tenue luce lunare bagno’ la stanza. Disegnava il profilo del corpo di Fabrizio steso ad asciugare, marcava la morbida curva del coccige. Era silenzioso, probabilmente dormiva. Mi sdraiai con la camicia aperta sul petto, trattenevo il respiro per non svegliarlo. 

Non potevo dormire, non ci avrei nemmeno provato. Stracci di pensieri ruzzolavano per la testa, si rincorrevano, si mescolavano, nascevano e morivano nell’intervallo di un respiro. Ascoltavo il ticchettio dell’orologio, il respiro lento di Fabrizio come quello di una bestia placida in letargo. Era bello, vederlo dormire, con i suoi occhi chiusi puntati verso di me. Era finito, era tutto finito. La statuetta riposava sul mobile come un vecchio cimelio, Sanremo dormiva da un pezzo. Mi pizzicava la gola.

Un fulmine a ciel sereno: la sua mano sul mio petto. La sentivo premere contro lo sterno, il mio cuore compresso che galoppava feroce. Finsi di non accorgermene, riempì i polmoni per buttare fuori un respiro tremolante, nervoso. Se ne accorse, senti i cardini del letto cigolare, si avvicino’ con una lentezza esasperante. La mano libera prese ad accarezzarmi i capelli, afferrava una ciocca, se l’arricciava dolcemente sull’indice. Bevevo il suo profumo, respiravo il calore di quel corpo così vicino e così estraneo. Lo sentivo bruciare come mille soli.

La sua mano, decisa, scendeva lungo il ventre come una goccia di pioggia. Strozzai un gemito sorpreso nella gola.

«Shh, va tutto bene.» Parole liquorose che mi soffio’ nelle orecchie, le sue labbra scottavano contro la guancia «Solo…dimmi se vuoi che mi fermi.»

Scivolo’ sul mio membro. Fabrizio era morbido, gentile. La sua mano estranea, con una flemma patinata di una dolcezza che non mi apparteneva, ma sembrava conoscermi così bene, come se ci fossimo scambiati i corpi. Sentivo il suo sguardo puntato addosso, respiravo il suo alito e mi eccitava da morire. Venni con un gemito strozzato, come avessi paura che qualcuno ci potesse sentire. 

Rimasi immobile nella cappa di oscurità per una manciata di minuti infiniti. Fabrizio continuava a massaggiarmi la nuca, mi stampava qualche timido bacio sul collo. Quando raccolsi il coraggio di voltarmi trovai il suo sguardo soffice che mi dava il benvenuto. Mi rimandava a me stesso, come uno specchio, rifletteva ciò che sono veramente.

«A che pensi Ermal?»

«Posso baciarti?»

Scoppiò a ridere come avessi fatto la battuta piu’ divertente del mondo. Mi strinse a sé ancora piu’ forte, potevo sentire il cuore schiacciato contro il mio. Mi baciò dolce, delicatamente. Aprì i miei polmoni, bevevo dalle sue labbra. E per la prima volta, dopo troppo tempo, potevo dire di sapere cosa significa ritornare a respirare.

**Author's Note:**

> perdoname madre por mi vida loca.  
> @LadyCharlotte questa è per te. ANDIAMO A BERLINO, BEPPE.


End file.
